


Tire Tracks

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [5]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- Baker Delta AU, Crack, Funny, Not Serious, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Booker DeWitt doesn't always know how he manages to do the things he does, and now he's got to explain that to Sinclair
Series: Baker Delta AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Kudos: 22





	Tire Tracks

Booker DeWitt didn’t know how he did it, but he had managed to crash his bike into the hanging sign of Delta’s Bakery, his place of work. And just as his luck would have it, his bicycle had left tire marks on the sign. How was he supposed to tell his boss this?

As the man stumbled into the doors, he said the only thing he could think to say.

“I just want you to know that I am not responsible for the bike tracks on the sign.” Augustus Sinclair looked up to the delivery boy, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Which sign?” He asked. Frick, Booker wasn’t expecting that, but it would make sense to ask. He paused before answering the question.

“A sign,” He said, nervously approaching the counter to hand over the money from his latest delivery. However, from the look Sinclair gave him alone, Booker knew he wasn’t getting off that easily.

“Booker, which sign was it?” He asked. Booker only stared back, so Sinclair continued, “Booker, when I walk outta that door, which sign’ll have tire tracks on it?”

“Ah, well, y’see... I was just going along, riding my bike back here like usual. I don’t- I really don’t know what I did, it all went rather fast, but I guess I got airborne-” The look Sinclair was giving him wasn’t a good sign. He came out from behind the counter, muttering something in confusion under his breath. Booker was sure he was going to lose his job when he heard Sinclair.

“How did you manage to crash your bike into the hangin’ sign, kid? The street here is flatter than a sad pancake!”


End file.
